Devices which attach to a person's feet for allowing a user to climb a tree and then use the device as a seat or as a platform on which to stand are known, as evidenced by the Baker et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,649 of Aug. 12, 1969. Such devices suffer from a serious handicap, however, in that they are incapable of being used to climb past a tree limb and thus seriously restrict the user's choice of a vantage point.